It's About Chemistry
by Calysta
Summary: "Anything can be possible in a world that is limitless. Even a tragic pair as these two humans. Is there a right or wrong choice, or are those choices already made up? Does love even matter in times like these?...Guess we'll just find out..."
1. Chapter 1

_1901, the year it happened. When the truce, if that's what one will call it, breaks and chaos happens._

 _Tensions were already high enough with the solders here to began with. Then that shot that seemed to echo throughout Ishval. The one life. It changed everuthing. At some points though, it really seemed like with or without that child dying. This would've happened anyway._

 _Early 1908_

" Charvi. Come on."

I pulled my hems up to walk up the sand hills with my friends, or rather long time acquaintances because some people aren't worth calling friends, though had I knew then what I know now...maybe I would've appreciated their friendship better.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" I breathed and followed the two of them. On my left, Priya. On my right, Reshma. We all grew up together in Ishval. Priya, she had the most what we called Amestrian look. Pretty small woman. Some shape to her but not so much. Reshma she had a more heavier build, a pretty thick girl. Me? Well apparently I have the oh so desired "hourglass" look. Yeah, I'm small in some areas, like my waist a bit or my arms. But I did have weight in my breasts, hips, and thighs more. I suppose maybe some women would like it, like how Priya tells Reshma and I. But we already know that these things are a real back sore and I'd give it up in heart beat.

But that's me.

"I can't believe this war is still going..." Priya began as we settled on top of the sandhill. "What kind of a heartless monster can do that to a child in the first place?..."

"Who knows what he was thinking. It happened...let just get through it." I said. I wasn't trying to sound like I was defending that soilder or even as if I didn't care, I did care. But to think of all the whys and what ifs...its just pointless in war. How long this would last, no one knew. But we all shared a feeling that this wasn't going to end well... when I did snap out if my thoughts I finally took notice of their expressions. "...what?!"

"Why must you always be an oddball?" Reshma said and proceeded to put her attention elswhere.

I did too, so did Priya, we snuck as close as we could to the Amestrian Military base in Ishval. All those men and women. Did they even care? Did they even question their commands? Do they even realize the effect they have on our people just by being here? I highly doubt that.

I took notice of a few soilders walking around. You could easily tell they were still not use to being in Ishval. The hotness in the daytime and then the almost sudden coldness and chills at night.

"Okay, so this is...?" Reshma drug out her sentence.

"Infornation. Weak spots? Anything we could use, I suppose. My dad is still in close contact with Lowe...maybe something can help us." Priya explained then she groaned and huffed. "Of course...if Charvi has a problem with it." I heard the disdain in her voice.

She probably noticed my eye roll and annoyed expression...

"Whatever do you mean. Your horrible plan sounds amazing considering we're all simple girls from a not so high class area, except for you of course. Your family is rich...and then Reshma's and myself. Yes, I see nothing going wrong except the fact those are highly trained people. ..with guns..." I said and looked back at the base. Priya huffed heavily at my comment but it was honest.

We sat there for a good fifteen minutes before I got up and dusted the sand off my outfit.

"Charvi?" Reshma questioned.

"If we're going to get caught might as well make it interesting." I headed closer to the base.

"No! No...No!" Priya shouted in a whisper.

"Yes! Yes...Yes!" I mocked in her tone and shuffled off closer as they watched. I wasn't the best at this but I tried. My heart raced and I could feel my legs wanting to give away. But if we can find out something...anything useful to end this war before it goes into another year, then...what is the harm? What is the risk?

Except our lives...that's a thing. But I mean if we all died..then hey... At least we ...well at least I tried.

I stayed behind crates and duck near tables and anything else to keep me out of view. See what I mean? Had I a smaller frame, I wouldn't have to worry about my breasts and ass sticking out somewhere. Anyway...not long, I hid near some tents. There were some solders talking but nothing interesting. Just things about food. I continue to tip toe my way around. This wasn't so bad.

It really wasn't. I mean I thought it was gonna be all...I don't know what I expected. I just know it wasn't this.

I stayed around for what felt like was an hour but could've been twenty to thirty minutes easy, so I took my myself back to Priya and Reshma. When I got back though, they were gone.

This is what I meant when it's not worth calling people 'friends'.

I went home. I'm tired. This was fun for a moment but not so much anymore.

The streets were empty and damaged by those military people and their alchemists. Blood stained everywhere it seem it could touch. There weren't very many of us left it seemed. I headed in the direction of my home. I knew my brother and father would be waiting. They like to be dramatic and I'll have to deal with Priya and Reshma another time.

I went inside, I suppose if I were paying attention, I would've seen this coming...

* * *

Charvi sighed as this night came to an end, she went inside the home that was once perfectly there to a home that look like to was on its last string of life. She ran her fingers through her white hair and red eyes looked tired. Though before she knew it, the moment she stepped in the door she was pushed to the wall.

"What do you think you were doing?" A low and almost raspy voice whispered.

Charvi wiggled her body and arms. "Going home! Haven't you had your fill, kill me another day!" She breathed. She didn't want think die, who would at such a young adult age? But how could defend herself against a trained solider? She turned her head to look at the person holding her. Though all he did was turn her around to face him anyway. Long dark hair and blue eyes is what stood out to her most. She did her best not to show fear. Though he must've seen it because he smiled.

"Brave are we?"

"Just...do it already." Charvi voice shook. "Either kill me or fuck me, I don't have all night."

He chuckled. "Accepting your fate already well ...wait what?" Her last sentence throwing the man off guard...just a tiny bit.

"Your people already killed so many Ishvalans already, just go ahead and kill me or something. I'm not scared." Charvi said as she braved her words out of her mouth. She stared the man right in his eyes, though on the inside she felt terrified. She knew what she said was, well in fact it is crazy, but she blurted it out of fear. Out of the sheer will to live.

"That's an interesting selection, but orders are orders." He spoke.

"So why haven't you done it yet? Could've just end it without having to make yourself known." Charvi added quickly.

"I like to face my victims before I kill them, miss."

Charvi breathed but kept brave like expression...despite her trembles. She noticed the ink on his inner palms as he raised his hands. _This is it. ..._ She thought and on instinct, she shut her eyes.

* * *

 _Hello again..._

 _I know what your thinking. This is the end for me, my life. My existence. Everytjing. You're probably thinking...I wasted my time with this...really?_

 _No. Of course there's more, plently. I thought myself, my life's over with. But it wasn't...in fact despite the not killing me part...he made my life for the better. He...didn't react the way the others did._

 _It was...nice..._

...

I woke up...that day felt different. Then anything, I was sprawled on my bed. Naked as the day I was born. Don't judge me.

My body felt numb but plesant. I looked around the room and saw I was alone. I frowned but it was better than being dead. Though I did hear footsteps in the other room. I got dressed and walked out. I scanned my living area carefully before heading towards the other room. The curtain not distrubed. Though I heard voices.

"Hello?"

I peeked inside. Though my eyes seemed like they fooled me. "Reshma.. Priya. What the hell is wrong with you two! How could you leave me alone?"

Reshma snorted. "You took too long besides we did go to look for you."

Priya nodded in agreement and then walked over to me. "Sorry Charvi. We came here when the sun came..." She looked at me with judging eyes. "Why did you do it? After everything they've done?"

"I didn't think he would take it...I was desperate..."

"Leave her be Pryia...almost half of our people are dead, does it really matter if she slept with one of them. Basically betraying us."

"Yes it does, what if her father had woken up. Good thing he's a heavy sleeper but still, Charvi you need to leave. He had it and will probably kill you anyway." Priya told me.

"Shit." Reshma said and grabbed Priya. They hid in the closet. I turned around to see the solider standing there.

He had his uniform on except the jacket. I swallowed the fear in my throat and walked over to him. "My friends...apparently friends..." He was looking around the room, I clenched my hands together and was prepared for the worst. I took a few sidesteps to the bookcase nearby. "So..." I began.

He was silent. Very silent. Then all of a sudden, I heard laughter. And it didn't stop. I stared at this soilder. Why did he laugh? This room is spotless. I looked around. What was so damn funny?

"Very interesting...I'm actually glad I didn't kill you...my ..my...my..." He took cautious steps to me. "Where did your friends hide?"

"...in the closet..."

I watched him walk in the direction of the closet. He took careful steps, I don't know why but he did. I kept my hands behind my back and ease my way to the soilder. Wondering what he would do to my friends. ..well asshole friends...anyway.

"Don't scream." I warned Priya and Reshma, somewhat quietly.

I stayed a few inches away from him as he lifted the tattered cloth that separated the closet from the rest of the room. Gripping my hands tighter behind my back that object I held no longer felt cool but hot. I heard them whisper but all he did was stare. I walked next to him. All they did was stare. "Stop staring..." I told them then looked to the soilder. "They hate your people...not a big deal."

"They are literally killing us, Charvi!" Priya raised her voice.

"Guys..."

"I already said I was desperate...scared...you weren't there Priya!" I shouted at her.

"Then at least die with some dignity!"

"DAMN IT Priya!" I shouted.

"Girls! Be quiet I am trying to sleep!"

I looked in the darken area of the room. "Sorry father..." I stared at my friends and told them to hush their mouths.

"Well that's fine and all but he's confused so better stop talking to us, Charvi." Reshma said.

I put my attention to the stranger, well as much as one can be at this point. "You should go..." I said. I heard my brother talking but I ignore him. I hated when he talks to me. "Now..."

"For now...but...I'll be back..." He said rather amused. I raised my brows. Why would he come back? He patted my head and walked out. I heard a thud on the ground and looked behind me. My father's blade. I frowned and walked to the back. I'm so angry.

"Brother! What have I told you!" I turned light on saw my brother just sitting in the chair, smiling. "Don't ever talk to me! You are are horrible person!"

"Maybe it's just you who is horrible...I mean have you seen this place...your friends?"

I searched through the drawer.

"Charvi come on. I need to sleep, can't you two argue later?" I grabbed what I needed and turned to face them. My father on the bed, his lazy ass and my worthless brother. I can't take them anymore.

"If mother was still here, I wouldn't need to deal with neither of you!" My brother laughed. I walked over to him.

"But you know what happ-"

His words got cut off as I taped his mouth shut. I did the same with my father. They'll be mad but I need some silence. "I'll be back and maybe I'll think about letting you two talk."

* * *

He silently hid off to the side of the wall. That room was almost as bad as the outside. Almost. It's not like had a personal vendetta against Ishvalans. Not really. And in a few months or so the mission would be over. Most, if not all Ishvalans dead. She would've been one last night and he had plan on killing her in the morning but that plan went out the window when he walked into the horror show.

Blood splatter on the walls and ceiling, the table that had once been a dinning table covered in blood and body parts. A butcher knife, bloody from the blade to handle resting on the stained table. Bags tucked to one side of the room, the smell a lot stronger once you were inside. Trash on the floor, well the house already a mess regardless. But no..this mess...was not done by the cause of war. This was done by a person.

He was going to blow up the house but her talking got him curious. And it was well worth it, in his mind. He spied before making his persons known, the Ishvalan woman speaking to herself. Carrying on a conversation with herself. And then to move about the area as if nothing was wrong. If that was not enough, finding her friends decapitated in the closet, heads neatly on the shelving their final expression permanent on their faces. He couldn't hold back the laughter the first time but he had to the second time.

No. This woman may die but not yet, he wasn't done with his fun and this creature... This delusional creature that is fearful of him but yet commit actions such as these at the same time. He glanced in the room, watching her sew the lips of a Ishvalan man with his head barely cut off and tied to a chair, shut. There was another on the bed. Tied as well but had knives protruding from his chest and stomach. She finish with the one in the chair and went to sew the other dead man's lips.

Most curious indeed. He thought and began to leave the residence.

...

1914 (present day)

...

She sat in the waiting room, quietly and patiently. Rocking the small weight in her arms. "Shhh. This is mommy's personal time." She whispered to the infant. Soon a person left the office and she sighed in relief. Grabbing her bag and walked in when the doctor welcome them.

"Afternoon, sorry I had to reschedule you."

"It's no problem, I have time. I couldn't find a sitter though, so I'm sorry I have to bring him."

"That's quite fine..." She spoke with some disdain. "Have a sit, I'll have you both in and out before you know it." The doctor walked over to her own desk and grabbed a note pad. "Alright, Charvi...how are things?"

"Good...I suppose. My job could pay me better...but...I can't complain...everyone is really nice." Charvi answered as she slowly rocked her child.

"Great news to hear. And the medicine?" The doctor asked as she wrote some notes down. hen pulled out a somewhat thick file. Charvi glanced and could tell it was hers.

"...I don't notice the side effects as much..." She spoke somewhat low.

"Well it's bound to happen, not everything that humans create is perfect. But it's a start in the right direction." The doctor smiled and continued to write. The ceiling fan spinning slowly, making an odd creak every so often. "How is your relationship, now?"

"We're...we're on good terms as it is." Charvi answered. "We speak...hang out..."

The doctor nodded. "You know, I always wondered...I've only been seeing you for six months now, why did you choose to bring up your relationship three sessions ago?"

Charvi gripped her sleeping child rather tight. "Oh...it honestly was a slip. I'm just doing this because I have to. I would rather not speak about my personal life..."

The doctor stop writing and looked at Charvi. Nowadays there seemed to be some sort of tension in the air between Ishvalans and Amestrians. So it surprised her a bit to see an Ishvalan woman in her waiting room six months prior, with orders to be seen. "Charvi, I'm your therapist, what you tell me is between us. I am bound by doctor-patient confidentiality." She had said this countless times during their sessions.

"I know..."

"So...please tell me...humor me." The doctor rest her pen on the table and leaned back.

Charvi scrunched her brows and flipped her white hair back. She looked at her baby and then sighed. "It's nothing special... we've been together a lot time." She noticed her doctor's interest being to grow. "Before him...I don't know...I don't like to think about it too much..."

"That's okay. Does he help around the house, with the child?"

"No, none of that."

"What does he do?"

Charvi stayed silent for a while. "He's a man of many talents...or mostly just one...you know my time may be up."

"You have twenty minutes left." The doctor said quickly. "Charvi, I'm not trying to twist your arm but you need to complete each session fully, until I sign off on these forms. How can I help you if you can't open up about simple conversation talk?"

"This isn't simple." Charvi said.

"Belive me...nothing you say will make me think any different of you."

"Really..." Charvi studied her therapist. "No. Next session, I promise." Charvi grabbed her bag. Luckily, for her her baby began to stir and whine. "Add sixteen montes to my next session, I do have to go." Charvi hurried out before her doctor could protest.

Charvi walked on the sidewalk in Central. Holding her baby tightly, she had to hurry to make her next appointment. Though she needed to stop by her home first. She happily looked at her child. "Hopefully this one will be better."

After walking nearly forty-five minutes, she reached her home. Though frowned when she saw a snobbish woman standing at the door. Looking at her watch. "Oh no... hi there sorry I'm late." Charvi hurried over and held out her hand to shake the woman's hand.

"Again..."

"Excuse me?"

"This is not a good impression for someone in your situation. This is the second time I've been here and you're late." She said with authority.

"I know but I had a doctor's appointment." Charvi explained but it seemed the lady didn't care. Charvi sighed and opened the door. The woman following her. They walked passed a big empty area.

"You know this isn't a proper home for children."

"This isn't my home, it's upstairs." Charvi snapped but sighed. Telling herself to keep calm. All of this in one day was much too much. They went up the stairs and reached the top floor that looked more like an entrance to an apartment. She opened the door, inside a very warm and spacious living room. Everything neatly cleaned and organized. The kitchen to the left of the front door and large windows that let in the sunshine and a view of the city. A hallway that lead to the bathroom and bedrooms.

Everything was very simple, hardwood flooring, pastel yellow wall painting, a few pictures here and there. A bookcase. Nothing over the top. The woman checked around her home. Checking the fridge, the bedrooms, bathroom, everything. "So far so good..." Charvi held her breath and baby.

Charvi watched as she wrote in her notepad. "The report I have days you're married, correct?"

"Yes." Speaking with fear.

"Is The father involved? You never wrote anything on this form."

"Yes and no."

"And your doctor..."

"I see her on a regular basis. Twice a week." Again she answered. "Mrs. Carlton..." She added.

"The medicine you're on, you are taking them?" Charvi nodded yes. "In The event you stop-"

"But I won't!" Charvi cut her off and the woman glared at her.

"In the event, you stop taking them, is he available?"

"Not at the moment...and I don't know when but I won't do that. I understand what will happen and I don't want that."

Mrs. Carlton shook her head. "I'm sorry but until the court has decided you don't need me to check on you anymore, I put children first. You...you not only from Ishval but you're mentally sick. How do I know you're even taking them? How do I know when you'll snap and hurt your baby?"

Charvi clenched her son. "I would never! Why would you think that?!"

"It's possible, honestly if it were up to me, you would be in a institution somewhere and your children somewhere safe and happy."

"They are safe and happy and good thing it's not up to you because you're being a real birch right now. Now please leave my home."

"Excuse you?" Mrs. Carlton fixed her blouse.

"You came to check my home, it's perfectly fine. So leave." Charvi opened the door.

Mrs. Carlton huffed and walked out. "Women like you don't need to be taking care of children." She snapped and let herself out. Charvi watched her leave and at the same time the woman nearly knocked down two young girls trying to hurry inside.

"Sorry lady!" One of them shouted and hurried upstairs. The second followed. The woman watched and then walked away.

The girls came running inside the house, tossing their bags on the floor. "Mommy!" They said together and hugged Charvi.

"How was school?" Charvi asked as she shut the apartment door.

"Great!" One of the girls shouted and took down her pigtails. Then began to undress on her way to the room. The second girl did the same.

"Ah, that's nice but can't you two wait till you get to your room?" She asked as she picked up their clothing.

"No! We wanna practice as much before you leave." They spoke together.

"Leave?" Charvi asked as she stood by the bedroom door with two sets of clothing in her arms, along with her baby. "Chanda...Kira." She called her girls, looking at the twins.

Chanda, the oldest twin by five minutes, already putting on different clothing had long curly dark white-ish hair and red eyes like Charvi. Kira, the youngest twin, had dark straight somewhat curly hair like Chanda but both shared their mothers eye color. Their facial features on the it her hand resemble both Charvi and their father's. In some areas, such as they had their father's eye shape and nose and chin. Then had their mother's lips, cheeks, and ears.

"Today is Tuesday, you go see daddy every Tuesday. But we wanna squeeze in a few minutes of dancing before you leave us with that weird lady." Chanda explained as she threw her hair up in a bun, quite messy though.

"She's not weird, she's just old and blind." Charvi added quickly.

"Yeah, I came up with some awesome steps to add." Kira threw in as she finished getting dressed.

Charvi set their clothing on the bed nearest her and looked at them. "Okay...we can do that. I honestly forgot what day it was..." She glanced at the baby, asleep again. "Let's gurry, turn on the lights downstairs please and I'll be there in a second.

The twins giggles and ran pass her, Charvi herself went to change as well. Sometimes it dawns on the woman that six years ago, she had them. Sometimes it doesn't feel like that, like to her it almost felt as if they just appeared. But then other days she fully remembers dealing with them, when they decided to play tricks, especially when they like to use they their favorite trick 'twin magic'.

A lot has happened between now and the war in Ishval. Charvi tried to think about happier times but they seemed so distant. Usually when she tried to think about those days, all she really remembers is drama. And not good drama.

After a few minutes, she dressed in a somewhat dancers outfit. Tank top and shorts. She learned to dance from her mother, who had travel a bit before settling down with her father. She taught her how to dance and now Charvi taught her twins. The large room lit and mirrors decorated the wall with a bar across it. She had help from a few locals, which in return she would teach their children. If they wanted to that is.

The three of them practice for roughly an hour before Charvi left them in the care of the elderly woman next door.

"Seeing that dead beat husband?" She questioned as the girls settle to do some school work and the infant on his blankets playing with his toes.

"He's not a dead beat and yes."

"Whatever, still an asshole." The woman said bitterly under her breath before Charvi left.

Over time Charvi got use to coming to this place...as did the guards. Her first impression, not so great. Though she didn't let it get her down, she just kept coming three times a week. For six years. She didn't care about the comments anymore, their reaction, or questioning expressions. She felt at peace and that meant more to her than anything.

"Why hello." She heard a familiar voice behind her as she sat waiting at the table. The chains she heard were plesant and low. The guard removed the shackle from his wrists as he sat down across from her and then left. "Didn't think you were coming."

"I got overwhelmed today. New case worker and rescheduled appointment. Then a quick session with the girls." Charvi said as she looked at his hands, wearing a thin silver band on his left hand. She then looked back at him. "Still enoying prison, Solf?"

"Of course...and..." He grinned maliciously. "How are our children?"

* * *

Author Notes:

Trying to not make this a typical romance fic. Trying to do something different. Points of the story is AU but it follows the story of the manga/ FMA: Brotherhood. It also focus a bit more on Solf and Charvi, than anything to get a better idea of how someone like him could be involved with her, especially her being Ishvalan.

Just a heads up, as it switches POV when it enters Charvi's POV it would mean her mental health is not so good, which does make a big part of this story as well as past events in her life. But trying to cover most parts and don't worry, I'll explain what happened at the end of the war between them before fully moving on with the story itself. ...trust me this is planned in my head somewhat perfectly.

Enjoy...hopefully.

P.S I'm not trying to get anything wrong, so if updates are slow I'm just rechecking facts in the universe so it makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, Charvi went home to her children. She didn't like these congenital visits but she had needs...and she didn't mind it. Well it wasn't more of not liking it, it just didn't feel proper. Not right. They weren't just two people messing around. They are husband and wife. They deserved more than just a few nights or hours alone without guards near by. Then again, Solf had to served his sentence...for what he had done.

The Ishvalan woman stood outside her home, she only had it because of Solf. Before the renovation, it was just an empty apartment with an empty space downstairs. It was hardwork to get it looking this way now. She was grateful for it, for her children, her life. But sometimes it felt like she had to trade that in for her identity. Before, Charvi a proud Ishvalan woman but now...? She wasn't Amesteran, that's for sure. And for the most part she is partly shunned by her own people for marrying and having children with the very man that nearly committed genocide on Ishval alone.

 _They don't understand though...he understand me...more than anyone-_

"Mom!" Shouted her twin daughters.

Charvi snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"How was dad? Does he need us to break him out?" Kira shouted.

"Or maybe he already has a secret tunnel ready?!" Chanda gasped. Very excited.

Charvi raised her hands. "No...no...No!" she huffed. "No one is breaking daddy out. He has to be there."

The girls pouted. "Uggh! fine...whatever."

"Where is your brother?" she asked as she realized that he was nowhere to be seen.

"In our room. That old lady fell asleep and so we went home." Chanda answers and went upstairs. Her mom and younger sister followed. Not wanting to be bitten up by the bugs outside. "Mom...are we gonna get taken away?"

"What...what makes you think that?" Charvi asked almost breathless.

"The adults talk about you sometimes..."

"Yeah...they don't say nice things about you...or daddy..." Kira chimmed in. "Mostly daddy though..."

"Well, those people can go jump off a cliff. No one is going to take you three away from me...or your dad. And when he has finished his time. We'll be a family..." Charvi sighed. "I hope..." she whispered.

As they walked into the apartment the girls hurried off to play with their brother. Both of them talking about all the activities they will do when Solf got out of prison. Charvi went to prepare dinner, her mind oh so filled with heavy thoughts.

 _"Why did you join the military?" She asked him one night after a brief moment of passion._

 _He was a bit put off by the question. "It doesnt matter." He watched as she began to get dress, this had become almost a daily thing between in the pass few months.. Except this time, she decided to ask a question. "Why are you curious?"_

 _Charvi shrugged. "Just always wondered what made people want to join such an organization..." She spoke softly and then sat down. She felt a bit dizzy._

 _"There's this place my family owns in Central...its not much...but they gave it to me when they passed. I still can see that ugly burnt orange door...such an odd color." Kimblee had said out of nowhere._

 _Charvi looked at him. Again...this is the fifth time...he has mentioned something back in Amestris. She watched him put his pants on. Then his tank top and then_ jacket. _He fixed his hair and without another word, left._

 _This is what it was like. Sex. Then loneliness. Yet somehow...she didn't seem bothered. Sometimes it scared her. Was he going to kill her tonight? Would this be it? Though it wasn't...the thought never left. Charvi stood up and made her bed. "Ow..." She looked down and saw a set of keys. Confused, she picked them up. "He doesn't just leave things..." She whispered. She set them on the night stand._

She finished chopping the onions, celery, and potatoes. Charvi seasoned them and began to cook them in the oil that was in the pan. That memory...had she thought about all those random words then...she would've realized what he was doing then. "Then I wouldn't have stabbed him..." She said loudly.

"Stabbed who, mommy?" Chanda asked as she did the dishes. Kira swept the floors.

"Your father...a few days after I had you two..." She spoke so absently. She grabbed more ingredients for dinner. "I was really mad...I thought..." She paused. Charvi paused for a long time, the girls became worried.

"Mommy?" Kira said as she swept the dirt up then put the broom away. She slowly walked to her mother. Touching her mother's hips, "mom?"

Charvi shook a little. "I need my medicine..." She stop what she was doing and hurried out.

"What do you think will happen if mommy doesn't take her pills?" Kira asked.

Chanda shrugged. "I don't wanna know..." She whispered as their mother returned from the bedroom. Charvi just went back to preparing dinner. The girls looked at each other. Whenever she took her meds, their mom would be so different. So quiet and focused. It kinda scared them. Even when she cut herself. Nothing. "I'll help you mom." Chanda said quickly.

"It's...okay..." She spoke as the blood dripped from her finger. "Why don't you two wash up...I can get dinner ready on my own."

The girls nodded slowly, both of them walking out of the kitchen. "It's like she's not human...we got to take those away from her." Kira said as they entered their room and closed the door.

"No, Kira! If mommy doesn't take those then we get taken away. Remember last time? We might not be so lucky that a neighbor will let us stay with them again."

"Those six months without mom was awful..." Kira remembered.

"And it's three of us...we might even get split up." Chanda added. Kira gasped. "Maybe...maybe if we get her a pet? It should help...right?"

"Yes!" Kira cheered. "We'll look tomorrow after school." She added as she went to brush her hair. The girls had it planned. Anything to help their mom and get the woman off their backs. After dinner, the night went smoothly and all the children went to bed. Charvi left the radio on for the girls as one of the stations was telling a late night story. Charvi held her son in her arms and went to her room. Her home quiet and spotless. She laid her son on the bed and changed into her night clothing. She let her hair down and brushed through it. Walking to the bed and sitting down.

The infant reached over and grabbed his mother's hair, putting it in his mouth. He really took after his father. She leaned over and showered her youngest with kisses and the baby laughed. "Hopfully you'll be a better man than him." She whispered and set a couple of pillows to block him access to falling over. Charvi got on her side and laid down. The baby cooing and moving around before she gave him his pacifier and he relaxed. The only light in the room came from the full moon outside.

She sighed softly before going to sleep herself.

°·°·°·°

 _I was grabbing a few things to pack this morning. The war was getting worst and clearly I couldn't stay here...I mean...I was going to you know...I didn't have anybody else...my friends left...my family...gone...all I had were memories...that is until..._

 _I got up slowly, a hand on my thigh and one on my slow growing abdomen._

 _Yeah...I guess...all those nights of being with that solider...I might have gotten knocked up...perhaps._

 _It wasn't ideal. I don't know his name. He isn't here long enough for us to even have a light conversation. Besides his random words...there was nothing...I mean...I think so...the only reason why I am so confused is because when it first started a couple months ago. It was always just sex then done. Then he started talking about his life...I think...it was pretty vague to be honest. Something about a sister...his family I think...then he spoke about how eventually they would leave Ishval. Then a couple of other things before mentioning a home._

 _That was the day he left those keys. After that I left the keys in plain veiw...maybe he forgot them...but he never took them. Never mentioned them...nothing._

 _Then a few nights...he kissed me. I just thought...maybe...just maybe it was the passion because that night boy...we...really kept going...and then after that night...it was like that again._

 _Then last night..._

 _I turned to look on the bed. Still sleeping._

 _He stayed...like...why?_

 _He didn't act different. He didn't talk more. Nothing...even two months ago when I suspected I could have been pregnant...and I may have mentioned still nothing. Just kept screwing._

 _And I still don't know his name!_

 _"What are you doing?" He asked._

 _"...nothing...deep in thought." I sighed and went back to packing the few things that had any meaning to me. Which was a few clippings from a news paper and a photo. And a few clothes. I heard him get up and move a bit before coming to me. He keeled down, a smile on his face. "What?"_

 _"Do you think you can make it out?"_

 _"I don't know...I'll try. This is just my "get the hell out' bag...so like...if you don't come like you normally do...I know to get the hell out of here..." I explained._

 _I didn't tell him...but...I was scared. Even if I manage to survive...what do I do? How do I support a child on my own? Without realizing...my hand rested on my stomach...I don't even know how I feel about this. I don't feel happy. Or sad...I just feel numb. There's life inside me...but...I don't even know if I love it..._

 _How...am I suppose to feel?_

"Why do we make a deal?" He spoke clearly,

I stared. "A deal? Why?"

"It'll be fun..."

"I...guess..."

°·°·°·°

The next morning, the girls went to school and Charvi decided to take her baby out for a morning walk. She had her bag with her incase she saw anything she wanted to buy for dinner or anything for the house. It was a very nice day outside, despite the ugly looks she got. It didn't matter how nice some people were...there were still others who were not welcoming of her. An Ishvalan woman in Amestris. Wasn't great all the time. So couldn't find any work so she had to work outside of central.

Plus, when they saw her with her son, how light he is compared to her, the glares seem to intensify more. Charvi was used to it before, when she traveled with her mother as a child. Though somehow it was different.

She stood near the produce stand and looked for anything to use. She knew the owner stared at her and only her. "I'm not gonna steal anything...I have money..." She spoke loudly. The man didn't say a word. He just huffed. Though he didn't stop staring. She didn't see any she wanted so she left. Her son began to wiggling in her arms, she had him secure in a shawl that was basically strapped to her chest. It was suppose to be in the back but she liked facing her son. "Sweetie...calm down." She stopped off to the side and rocked him softly.

She got odd looks again. "Oh dear...is this...so wrong?" She asked her baby. He drooled on her chest. "...you are no help."

Hours went by before she got home. A few items in a bag and her son actively awake, he moved his arms and grabbed her chest. "Ow! Will you quit...its not time..." She yelled. Six months old and he was already getting on her nerves. When he giggles she just smile. "Fine...give me a few minutes." She went upstairs and set an area down for him. She put the bag in the kitchen and went to feed her baby. She hummed softly as he feed from her.

In reality..."I think this is where I need to be..." She whispered. She could say despite the way it happened. She was really enjoying her life. She couldn't picture her life without her children, she was even grateful for her very...very unique and unorthodox marriage to Solf. That despite his actions...she had a pretty good feeling he loved her. "I am alive after all. If that doesnt prove it..then what does?" She looked down, her son stared with his big eyes. "Still haven't thought of a name for you..." She frowned. She named their daughters though trying to name her son...was hard. She wish Solf would think of it, this is his first son.

She set him down and let him play with his toes while she fixed her clothes, once the girls got home. They would need to get going so Charvi could make it home on time. She walked towards the kitchen, when she heard a noise. From the girls room. Raising a brow, she walked towards it. Again she heard the sound. "What the hell?" She wondered and opened the door. Two kittens rushed out and went to her room. Charvi clenched her chest and took a deep...deep breath. "What the hell girls!" She cursed and saw a note on the night stand.

' If you're reading this then...shame on you mom for ruining your surprise! Chandra and I, got you kittens, they are strays but we couldn't decide so we got both. We love you mom and even though puppies are suppose to make people better we couldn't find any...for free. Don't be mad!'

'p.s...if you are mad...please hold kittens until you are not mad...and until we get home...'

Charvi rubbed her forehead. "I don't make enough to feed two-" she was cut off by a doorbell. Charvi sighed heavily and went to the door downstairs. "Mrs. Carlton? What are you doing here?" Charvi asked as the woman left herself in.

"Surprise visit...I am allowed those." She spoke, "do you mind?"

"I do very much but...go ahead but be quiet my baby is resting."

Charvi moved out her way and closed the door. Both women made their way upstairs, Mrs. Carlton began her inspection as Charvi checked on her son. He was fast asleep. She then checked the kitchen, the closets, bedrooms then bathroom. "I'm checking your room." She announced.

"Fine!" Charvi said to her as she covered her son half way with a blanket and got up.

Mrs. Carlton proceeded to look around Charvi's bedroom. Nothing , except two kittens that were sleeping on her bed but then woke up and ran off. The woman then remembered one thing to check, she had checked her prescriptions. Charvi went to get a small snack ready. Before she knew it, the woman came rushing back with her medicine that was marked for today. "Are you...serious?" She spoke breathlessly.

The Ishvalan bit her upper lip, a surprise look on her face. "I...I thought I took it..." She whispered like a child.

"I knew it! All I needed was one little thing. I knew this was an unsafe and unstable home." She said as she set the meds down and began to leave.

Charvi clutched the knife tightly. "What! Noo! I'm sorry...it was just one time, I had so much on my mind. I'll take my medicine, I swear." She stepped in front of the woman. "Miss-"

"No, Mrs. Kimblee, in this country we take our jobs serious. And when it comes to the welfare of children that is no laughing matter. Who is to say that you won't 'forget' next time? Hmmm?" she scoffed. "Do you really think we will ignore this?!"

Tears began to fall. This woman can't leave, if she did. Her children will be gone and she couldnt have that. "W-wait..." The social worker began to walk pass Charvi. Her mind made up. "WAIT!'" The Ishvalan woman grabbed the woman's arm and turned her around.

•°•°•°•

I...I...I don't know what happened. I didn't mean it. I love my children. If she had just listen to me-...

"The bitch had it coming."

"Who said that?" I asked as I look around. I didn't see anyone in my living room. I looked down and saw her laying there, her hands around the hilt of the knife that is now in her chest. I gasp. "Oh no! I am so sorry! Mrs. Carlton. I don't know what happened." I said as I tried to grasp what just happened.

"Help...me..." she choked. Blood spat from her mouth.

"Right." Quickly I got up and went for the phone.

"Why are you helping her? She was just too eager to take your kids and you gonnna help the bitch now? Just end it. Kill her and move on. Problem solved."

The phone in my hand. "I can't just do that. That's . .." I looked in the direction of the voice. On the table was one of the kittens my daughters had brought home. I honestly didn't know cats could talk. "...that's just wrong."

"Oh and her ass making your life worst? puh-lease." the kitten snorted.

"Don't you mean purr-lease?" I giggled.

"Bitch, shut the hell up." her ears went down. I stop laughing. The Black and white kitten hissed at me.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't condone this." The dirty blonde kitten jumped on the counter. "But I agree, kill the bitch."

"I can't . ...I mean..." I gripped the phone tighter. I looked at Mrs. Carlton. Struggling to live. I looked down at the kittens. They had a point..."but where-"

"The basement. Doesn't your military husband have some chemicals down there?" the black and white kitten spoke.

I frowned. "Well, yes..." I tapped the phone in my hand. "I...I guess...she's dying anyway...right...and she can't be saved...right?" I looked to the kittens for advice.

"Whatever floats your boat. Just better do it before she stains the wood." the blonde said and then they both jumped down.

"Oh no!" I dropped the phone and hurried. First, I kneeled down to her. "Don't worry, I got you." I smiled. I grabbed the knife. "You'll be better soon. Trust me, I've done this before." I assured her as I drove the knife further into her. She spat up blood and grabbed my clothing. The woman is in pain. What else could I have done? When her hands dropped to the floor, I took the knife out, setting it in the sink. Then went to work.

Grabbing the old bedsheets that my daughters ruined, I wrapped her up and drugged her downstairs. Of course, I lost my gripped and she fell but results are results, am I right?

After I dragged the body to the basement, I hurried and cleaned the floor where she was at before the blood settled. Using really strong chemicals, I had to open the windows. After that, I went back to the basement. Kicking her down another set of stairs before closing the door, locking it, and going down myself. It has been a while since I was here.

After feeling the wall for a minute, I found the swtich and turned on the lights to this scary, dark basement. I shook the chills I gotten and set up an area for Mrs. Carlton. I set her on one of the wooden tables I was gonna use for my dinning room but it was too bulky and ugly for my taste, so I'll just use it as a cutting board. I knew this table would be handy.

°•°•°•°

Charvi, wrapped in her thoughts began to take off her clothing. She couldn't keep these, they were trash. The woman went and grabbed an axe that was in storage. It was something Solf had from his childhood. With a deep breath and firm grip, Charvi began to rid her evidence...piece by piece.

Humming joyfully.

Hours went by and the girls had came home, they were expecting their mom to be in a foul mood because not only did they skip a few hours of school but they took in stray animals. Slowly they opened the first door. Nothing except for the strong lingering smell of cleaning. They then tip toe upstairs, both of them heard humming. Curious they hurried up to the house, expecting their mom to be tapping her foot on the floor and getting ready to yell at them and about to toss those kittens out when they got in. Opening the door, the girls found out...she wasn't mad. She was happy...very happy. The twins stared at each other, their mother was happily baking.

"Mom?" They asked worriedly. Her humming stopped immediately.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face her daughters. Smiling. "Oh...I am so glad you both are home. I have had the most fantastic day ever." She announced so proudly as she chopped an apple in half.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry. I kept forgetting my notes on this and trying to keep with the facts of FMA...in this AU...fiction...anyway, I'll get the next chapter out asap. Try to fill in blanks or whatever,**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this.**


End file.
